dragonforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Valley of the Damned (album)
Valley of the Damned is the debut album by English power metal band DragonForce. In 2000, while their name was still DragonHeart, a demo version of the album was recorded and sent to Noise Records, subsequently gaining DragonHeart a deal with the label. It was later rerecorded in late 2000 and released as the band's debut studio album on February 25, 2003, following the band's obtainance of the deal with Noise Records. Furthermore, after discovering the existence of another band with the name DragonHeart, it was decided that they would change their name to DragonForce, the new moniker being clearly visible at the cover's top. This album was set to be remastered and released with a bonus DVD on September 24, 2007 but was subsequently delayed and was set for release in the UK on May 24, 2009. Herman Li stated that the remastered version of the album along with the rerelease of Sonic Firestorm will be released on February 22, 2010. Production The initial demo was recorded on April 8 – April 12 and on May 27 2000 then mixed the following day at Thin Ice Studios with Karl Groom engineering. The rerecording for the album in 2002 mostly took place at Thin Ice Studios in Surrey, by Karl Groom, and at Lamer Luser Studios in London, by Herman Li, from July – October 2002 except for the drum tracks, which were recorded at Jail House Studios in Denmark, by Tommy Hansen, in May 2002. It was then mixed by Karl Groom, Herman Li and Sam Totman at Thin Ice Studios and mastered at Aubitt Studio by Rob Aubrey and Herman Li. Track listing :*1. Invocation of Apocalyptic Evil, Lyrics: —, Music: Totman, Length: 0:14 :*2. Valley of the Damned, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 7:11 :*3. Black Fire, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 5:47 :*4. Black Winter Night, Lyrics: Totman, Music: Totman, Length: 6:30 :*5. Starfire, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 5:53 :*6. Disciples of Babylon, Lyrics: Theart, Music: Li, Length: 7:16 :*7. Revelations, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 6:52 :*8. Evening Star, Lyrics: Li, Theart, Music: Li, Length: 6:39 :*9. Heart of a Dragon, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 5:23 :*10. Where Dragons Rule (Bonus Track), Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Williams, Length: 5:50 Total Length: 57:38 Demo track listing :*1. Valley of the Damned, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 6:57 :*2. Revelations, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 6:57 :*3. Starfire, Lyrics: Totman, Theart, Music: Totman, Length: 5:45 :*4. Black Winter Night, Lyrics: Totman, Music: Totman, Length: 6:20 :*5. Disciples of Babylon, Lyrics: Theart, Music: Li, Length: 7:06 Note: The Japanese edition of the demo included a remastered recording of "Where Dragons Rule" as a bonus track. The original demo version of the song is extremely rare, much like the original versions of "Black Fire" and "Heart of a Dragon" which were never released. Bonus DVD The bonus DVD includes interviews with the band members and producer regarding the Valley of the Damned period and the remix, professionally filmed footage from their first Japanese tour, two commentaries; one from Herman Li and Vadim and one from Theart and Karl Groom, backstage footage from a live performance in Japan and from the recording, in Denmark, and remixing session for the album. Personnel Demo album Band members *ZP Theart – vocals *Herman Li – guitars, backing vocals, logo concept, artwork *Sam Totman – guitars, backing vocals *Steve Scott – bass, backing vocals, trombone Guest musicians *Clive Nolan – Keyboards *Peter Hunt – Drums Technical staff *Karl Groom – engineering *Jean Pascal Fournier – logo design Standard album Band members *ZP Theart – vocals *Herman Li – lead & rhythm guitars, backing vocals, mixing, mastering, engineering, logo concept *Sam Totman – lead & rhythm guitars, mixing *Diccon Harper - bass *Vadim Pruzhanov – keyboards, piano *Didier Almouzni – drums Guest musicians *Clive Nolan - backing vocals, additional keyboards Technical staff *Karl Groom – recording, mixing, engineering *Tommy Hansen – recording *Rob Aubrey – mastering *Jean Pascal Fournier – logo design, album cover External Links/References *Valley of the Damned on the official website Category:Album